


Hunting for Food

by delorita



Category: Terminator Salvation (2009)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot, cyborg-human sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-30
Updated: 2009-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wright discovers something that Connor really doesn't like, but a special tactic changes Connor's mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting for Food

**Author's Note:**

> This is all [](http://allaire.livejournal.com/profile)[allaire](http://allaire.livejournal.com/)'s fault. She simply shoved the plot bunny at me and guess what? It bit me and turned hotter and longer than I intended it to be in the first place! Thanks so much, [](http://allaire.livejournal.com/profile)[allaire](http://allaire.livejournal.com/), for your very useful and hot ideas and you, [](http://destinyawakened.livejournal.com/profile)[destinyawakened](http://destinyawakened.livejournal.com/), for your beta work!

“What’s that?“ Connor scrunched his face in disgust.

Wright held out an ugly looking piece of soft material towards him.

“Try it.” He himself was already chewing.

Connor turned his head away, looking through the contents of the buried warehouse storage room they had just found; almost everything was rotten and unrecognisable. Only a few cans looked like they might still have useful contents.

Connor sighed, frustrated. His stomach growled.

“You don’t trust me?” Wright’s voice was colored with amusement.

“I do.” Connor looked up with a serious expression on his face. “But not with that!” He wrinkled his nose.

“Okay, then I’ll eat alone and the great leader of humankind will starve to death.” Wright chuckled and sat down on a piece of concrete, munching on the stuff he held in his hand.

“How do I know we can eat that?” Connor finally ripped some of the brownish mass away from Wright’s fingers and sniffed at it.

“I just analysed it.”

“You what?” Connor looked at the other man, frowning.

“I analysed it. It hasn’t spoilt, nor been poisoned or contaminated with radioactive particles, chemical or biological agents. You want a list of ingredients or a molecular breakdown?” Wright tried not to chuckle. He sounded like a scientist, but he’d never been one. He really liked some of his new abilities.

“But how…” Connor broke of, cursing. “Damn, I always forget.” He wandered a few steps away from Wright. “Yeah, I’m a cyborg.” His voice sounded only a little bitter.

Connor heard him come closer, stepping behind him. “And you love it.” Wright’s voice tickled his ear.

Of course he did; and with that thought a faint grin spread over his ragged face. But he refused to admit that to Wright. Connor heard him chewing right next to his ear. A few moments passed where neither of them moved. Connor, feeling his arousal growing with the close proximity of the cyborg behind him, refused to turn around. Anticipation coiled in his gut.

“Besides,” Marcus stepped around Connor so they were face to face. “It tastes good.” Without warning he pulled Connor into a rough kiss and pushed some of the strange food into the other’s mouth with his tongue.

Connor grabbed Wright’s head and kissed him back hard. But only for a few seconds -- he had to break the kiss to swallow the stuff Wright had so insistently shoved into his mouth.

The taste reminded him faintly of some cake he’d loved back when he was a kid.

Wright stared at Connor’s face and laughed at his expression of bliss. Connor joined in with a rueful chuckle.  
  
“I hate to admit it,” Connor said dryly, grabbing Wright again and rubbing his groin against the other man’s growing bulge. “You’re right.”

They kept laughing for a long moment, feeling surprisingly light-hearted, until their amusement vanished under the rising heat between them.

It was hardly the right place and time, but Connor decided to be grateful for their privacy and seize the moment since they had gone on the food hunting mission alone. Having sex uninterrupted and without being overheard was virtually impossible in the crowded rooms and corridors of the Resistance’s base, and Connor couldn’t risk them being discovered.

They humped each other for a few minutes, enjoying it immensely, staring at each other while doing so. “Fuck,” Connor muttered, feeling himself rising towards climax way too soon for his own liking. He certainly couldn’t afford any tell-tale stains on his pants. He still loved Kate very dearly and had to keep his obsession with the cyborg a secret.

Wright, on the other hand, could just have an orgasm and wouldn’t have to worry about his pants; since he could choose whether or not to produce seed ever since the surgery that had given his human brain conscious control over his machine cortex.

“Want me to suck you off?” Wright seemed to be able to read his thoughts.

“Fuck, yeah,” Connor rasped, unsteady fingers already opening up his belt, and leaned against the nearby wall.

He was grateful that they were so far underground. Down here, he could be as loud as he wanted, move as much as he wanted and would neither alert the whole base nor attract Skynet’s attention.

And God, did he want to move.

Wright’s tongue on his shaft was almost too much. His balls tightened painfully the moment the cyborg cradled them in his fingers. Connor imagined fingers without the deceptive covering of warm, human flesh – long, gleaming steel, sinuous and slender -, and bit his lip hard, fighting the urgent need to come.

Connor almost choked on a deep breath of air. He pushed his fingers into the short hair of the other man, urging him on.

Wright didn’t need any encouragement. He clearly loved this. Whether he’d had any previous experience with men before Judgment Day, Connor didn’t know. They’d never talked about it. Wright was so calm about all Cyberdyne and later Skynet had done to his body. Once they’d escaped from Skynet’s main base, he seemed to take all in stride. He only ever lost his composure when he was alone with Connor. Alone like this. He was as much obsessed with Connor as he was with him.

Wright sucked greedily, swallowed almost the entire length of Connor’s extremely hard cock. The suction felt divine. Wright’s face showed only bliss, and he seemed to enjoy what he was doing far more than the taste of the odd food he’d eaten earlier. He hummed and Connor convulsed, fighting for self-control. The opening of Wright’s zipper was loud, even over Connor’s pounding pulse and the soft, wet sounds coming from them both. He couldn’t see what Wright’s right hand was doing, but he imagined it diving into Wright’s pants and gripping his straining cock.

They panted in unison – harsh and almost too loud – until Connor just couldn’t help it. He accompanied the sharp, fast thrusts of his hips with his favourite swearword, “Fuck, fuck…fuuuuckkkk!” He nearly collapsed from the strength of his orgasm. Each spurt made his knees tremble. He only managed to steady himself with his back against the wall and his hands on Wright’s head.

Wright swallowed each and every drop of come, and the little sounds he gave made Connor insane. Wright didn’t really need to eat, but Connor imagined feeding him his cock every day and making him drink him down. He could just live from that. No food or water required. Wright gave a choked whimper, and Connor twitched a little at the knowledge that he had come too, despite the limits imposed on his sexuality by his cyborg body.

Connor sighed deeply, feeling embarrassed at how fast he had come. Wright just did something to him he couldn’t explain. And right now, he didn’t care. He only felt an overwhelming, wonderful contentment after encounters like this. They helped him survive. He slid down the wall and adjusted his pants.

Wright sat down beside him a moment later and their shoulders touched. There was comfortable silence for a few moments.

“You know,” Connor started after a while. “We could just close our eyes while eating that stuff.” He came back to the actual reason of their mission.

They looked at each other.

“That would be a wise decision.” Wright grinned and held out more of the brownish leafs to him. Connor took some, and finally gave them a real try with no sexual tension clouding his judgment.

He did close his eyes though.

It really tasted good, not too sweet and somewhat spicy. Must have been a plant that someone had brought in from the rain forest before Judgment Day and that now had spread itself all over the ground in this particular storage house.

Connor’s stomach stopped growling after a few bits as well.

“So you’re our food detector then?” He looked up at Wright, who was already standing.

“I can be if you want me to.” The cyborg held out a hand to him and pulled him up.

“I’ll have to discuss that with Kate.” They both chuckled, knowing that they needed whatever it was between them in order to get through the days ahead.

The work, the trust, the sex.

They stored the cans and a big bunch of the leaves into their backpacks and started to make their way back to headquarters, Wright mapping the whole area in his brain and committing the knowledge to a memory chip so they’d find it again later.

F I N 


End file.
